


a smashing good time

by graveExcitement (arachnids)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnids/pseuds/graveExcitement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose chose her words carefully, then laid them down at her opponent’s feet, as much olive branch as wicked blade. “Stock 4. Only item is the Smash Ball.”</p><p>“Final Destination?”</p><p>"You're on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	a smashing good time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhilomeleWithMelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilomeleWithMelody/gifts).



> In response to the prompt: "Rose and Terezi get extremely competitive about a game of some sort. It can be anything you like-- chess, video games, card games, dance offs-- as long as they're super into it. Can be as shippy or not as you like."

Rose chose her words carefully, then laid them down at her opponent’s feet, as much olive branch as wicked blade.

“Stock 4. Only item is the Smash Ball.”

“Final Destination?”

“Or the omega stage of your choice.”

Terezi raised her eyebrows. “Rather accommodating of you, Miss Lalonde!”

There was no sense hiding it; the small curl of Terezi’s mouth told Rose that she was well aware that this seemingly fair match did have a catch. “I do have one caveat.”

The curl of her mouth blossomed into a smirk. “Ah, there it is.”

Rose smiled. Mind was not her aspect, but she thought she might know Terezi’s answer to her proposition anyways. “We may each forbid the other from using one character.”

Terezi inhaled. Even without being a Seer, she knew without a doubt what character Rose would forbid her from; a peek into the pathways of Mind only confirmed it. But the opportunity it presented was too great to refuse.

“You’re on,” she finally said, reaching back and untying her blindfold. “I forbid you from… Pit!”

“Kirby.” Of course. Terezi had plagued Rose in several matches with the easily-spammable Kirby, and she might have easily won again with Kirby, depending on who Rose selected. In a way, however, having Kirby ruled out presented a greater challenge - and victory would be all the sweeter, if Rose could not call it unfair. All of the conditions Rose had outlined pointed to a scrupulously fair match, in fact. They would have four lives each, they would not have access to any of the more unfair items, and they would be playing on a completely flat stage, so they would not be able to blame their loss on the choice of battleground. Rose had chosen this particular set of rules for their fairness, something Terezi knew full well. From a certain point of view, they put Terezi at a disadvantage, since she often liked to take advantage of the environment and certain unfair items. But Rose knew - and Terezi knew that Rose knew - that this would give her the opportunity to prove her Super Smash Bros. superiority once and for all - a chance Terezi could not pass up.

The pair chose their characters in silence, each thrumming with pre-battle determination. Terezi picked Villager, Seeing that Rose would select a character who could jump high in order to better avoid some of the Villager’s special attacks. The only question was if Rose would deign to select Kirby herself, since Kirby could jump five times compared to most characters’ two. A moment later, Rose settled the question by choosing Zero Suit Samus.

True to her word, Rose let Terezi pick the stage, though since they were playing on flat Omega stages, the stage choice was ultimately only an aesthetic choice. She chose Mario Galaxy, and the match began.

Immediately, the entertainment room was filled with the sounds of cartoon brutality. Dave and Karkat had cleared out hours ago, which thankfully left no one to complain about the noise. Anyone unwise enough to do so would have been met with identical glares from the two Seers.

“You’re going down, Lalonde,” said Terezi, all shark-teeth smile.

“We’ll see about that,” said Rose, but her calm voice was betrayed by the furious movement of her thumbs across the buttons and joysticks of her controller. Said tapping was rewarded when she managed to jump at the last second to avoid a gyroid rocket Terezi had sent her way.

“It’s really a pity this isn’t a larger stage,” said Terezi, “or I could ride this rocket to victory!”

Rose smiled. “I hope you ride that rocket off the stage.”

“Bite me,” Terezi retorted, half in response to Rose’s words and half because Rose had just caught Terezi’s character in a flying kick.

“That could be arranged,” Rose said sweetly, before scowling: Terezi had just dealt her character no small amount of damage, merely by growing a sapling into a tree. Ah, the variety of the Villager’s attacks. She took sweet revenge by swinging out Zero Suit Samus’ electrified whip and curling it around Terezi’s character, an action which made Terezi growl. An added bonus was that Rose kept Terezi occupied long enough for the tree to wilt away, thus removing the danger.

To Rose’s extreme satisfaction, the first kill went to her not long afterwards: a flying kick, executed while Terezi was at high damage, and the Villager went flying into the distance. Terezi clenched her controller harder, and Rose idly wondered if they’d need to alchemize new controllers before the end of this.

Then Terezi respawned, and came at Rose with a vengeance. Before Rose knew it, Terezi had grown another tree; Rose barely avoided being directly above the tree when it grew (which would have dealt damage), but since she could not jump forever, her character ended up in the line of fire. Terezi viciously tapped ‘down’ and ‘B’ to cut down the tree, and Rose frantically tried to get out of the way before the tree fell on her. Luck failed her, and the tree sent her character into the stratosphere.

More comfortable now that they had an equal amount of lives, Terezi taunted, “Small stage isn’t doing you any favors now, is it?”

On a larger stage, it would have been easier to avoid Terezi’s tree-attack, but it certainly wasn’t impossible to do so now. “And yet I still managed to get first kill,” Rose replied, because taunting deserved taunting in return.

“It’s last kill that matters here, Lalonde,” Terezi said sweetly, “but if you need to make yourself feel better after the match, go ahead and savor the first kill.”

“You’ll be the one requiring condolences,” said Rose, but she was paying more attention to the on-screen battle than to the verbal one, and she grumbled when Terezi managed to catch her in the Villager’s butterfly net.

The next few minutes went rather like the first few, and the pair traded kills again and again, leaving each of them with only one life left. Terezi began to plant a sapling, trying to set up her tree-attack once more, when a particularly tantalizing rainbow orb wandered on screen.

The Smash Ball! Terezi had been wondering when it would show up. Judging by Rose’s sudden intake of breath, she had seen it too - although it was even easier to tell she had seen it by watching the motion of her character on the screen towards the elusive Smash Ball. They each knew that the Smash Ball could be the defining element of the match, since whoever acquired the Smash Ball would be able to use it in a powerful Final Smash.

As the two of them strove to get the Smash Ball - something which could only be done by attacking it repeatedly - Terezi suddenly felt a frisson of fear. The Final Smash of the Villager was certainly powerful, and would do enough damage to immediately kill Rose’s character - but only if Terezi didn’t miss, which could happen if Terezi activated the power and Rose wasn’t close enough or, gog forbid, Terezi’s character was facing the wrong way. (Now that was a humiliating way to waste a Final Smash.) But Rose… Rose had chosen Zero Suit Samus, and her Final Smash could be activated from across the stage. There was some possibility of Terezi being able to avoid Rose’s attacks, but the chances were slim that she’d be able to avoid all of them.

 _Clearly_ , Terezi thought, as the Smash Ball floated close to Rose, _this will require some emergency tactics_. “Lalonde.”

“Mmm?” Rose didn’t so much as turn her head, too fixated on attempting to absorb the Smash Ball’s power.

Terezi dove in and pressed her lips first to her opponent’s cheek, then when she jerked in surprise, to Rose’s mouth, kissing her with passion, though without much skill. Terezi did her utmost to keep the screen in view at all times, leaving the angle awkward, but she smashed their lips together regardless - all while trying to ensure she didn’t accidentally kill her character in the chaos.

Rose suddenly smirked against her mouth, and Terezi knew Rose had seen through her ruse. “Nice try,” said Rose, and Terezi took it as an invitation to lick her way into Rose’s mouth, although that required turning to face Rose more than she was facing the screen. Knowing that Rose would not be distracted by a clumsy kiss, Terezi turned from passion to grace, all the while staring out of the corner of her eye at the screen. At this change in tactics, Rose began to respond in kind, and Terezi refused to be surprised.

Rose’s lips were very kissable, Terezi decided, although on the whole this experience could be improved if she could reach up and run her fingers through Rose’s hair, fit their bodies together instead of clutching controllers. Stubborn to the end, she continued to kiss Rose even when she heard the telltale sound of Rose’s character getting the Smash Ball. Immediately, Rose hit ‘B’ in order to activate Zero Suit Samus’s Final Smash.

Knowing that only a superb combination of luck and skill could save her, Terezi drew away from the kiss in order to pay full attention to the battle. She did her best to dodge the blasts launched her way, but in the end the acrobatics required could have only been performed by Kirby, and she saw Villager launched to his death. She closed her eyes in defeat, only to feel Rose’s slender hands framing her face, and a soft, gentle kiss pressed to her lips.

“If you want a rematch, let me know,” said Rose, “but I can think of something better we could be doing.”

Terezi grinned, and tugged Rose closer.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [tourney legal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578391) by [anxiousAnarchist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousAnarchist/pseuds/anxiousAnarchist)




End file.
